


Pure

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous: Could you do one where Sam is feeling like he's a monster and Lucifer and Gabriel yell him he is the purest thing they've ever seen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

Sam hadn’t bothered to clean himself up after the hunt. His hands and clothes were stained a crusty red with the drying demon’s blood, the last words uttered to him still ringing in his ears.

'You’re a freak. A monster. No one will ever really accept you, and you know it.'

He shook his head, trying to force the memory away, as he twisted the door to the bunker and stepped inside. Of course, he was greeted by the two archangels who had insisted they hang around for whatever reasons. Gabriel greeted Sam with a smirk, but, as always, Lucifer noticed that the dreary mood hanging over Sam’s head.

"What’s the matter?" He straightened himself, moving his feet from where they had been propped up on the table to flat on the ground, keeping eye contact with the human. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"I was just…reminded of what I really am today. That’s all." He tried to keep the answer short and simple as he stepped past them into one of the bathrooms, locking the door.

"And what’s that, Sammich?" Gabriel’s voice echoed through the door. Sam remained quiet for the moment, running hot water over his hands to wash away the rusty brown.

"…a freak." His voice was just barely audible over the running water, yet immediately he felt the atmosphere grow heavy with his words.

"Who said that?" Lucifer insisted.

"You’re anything but." Gabriel interjected. Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, being force fed demon blood as a baby and having two archangels following me around is totally normal. I mean, I hunt monsters, guys. That in itself isn’t normal." His harsh words were met with silence, though he knew that Gabriel and Lucifer still stood outside.

"Sam…" Gabriel’s voice was quiet. Sam heard Lucifer shush him, before piping up for himself.

"Sam Winchester, you are the most beautiful, pure being I have ever seen, and I have spent a countless amount of time in heaven." Lucifer’s words sounded calm, yet Sam could hear an underlying fierceness to his comment. He sighed.

"Thanks, Luce." It hadn’t helped, but it was still nice to hear.


End file.
